Such transmission arrangements are for example used for adjusting devices in motor vehicles, like power windows or sun roofs, which are operated by an electromotor. Hereby an electromotor is used, which particularly adjusts for example a window between an opening- and a closing-adjustment over a transmission. The gear wheel is thereby usually arranged as a tappet and provides a worm gearing, with which it is operated over a driving worm, which is connected with the electromotor. A hoisting drum is put on the tappet, which transfers the torque of the electromotor onto a power window system. Due to the angle of gradient of the worm gearing an axial force has an effect on the tappet, so that a securing against axial displacement of the gear wheel on the axis or the shaft has to be provided. The axis or the shaft, on which the gear wheel is arranged, is usually build of metal, whereby the axis or the shaft is fixed at a housing made of plastic. It is known for realizing the securing against axial displacement to provide a securing ring in a circumferential groove of the axis or shaft, so that the gear wheel can be supported at this securing ring in axial direction. The familiar transmission arrangement has the disadvantage that it provides a relatively high weight due to the axis or shaft being out of metal. Furthermore the torque-proof fixation of the metal axis or the bearing of the spinning metal shaft at the plastic housing is complex.